Even Though You Claimed Him, He Blongs To Me
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: Maya has a little problem. She feels something burning in her heart. Could it be love? And could it be for her sister’s fiancé?
1. Opposite Sides

Even Though You Claimed Him, He Belongs To Me

Summary: Maya has a little problem. She feels something burning in her heart. Could it be love? And could it be for her sister's fiancé?

Maya's P.O.V.

Something is wrong with me.

Why am I constantly thinking of that brat boy?

It's unbecoming of me.

As a woman of the Natsume family I cannot allow myself to fall for my younger sister's fiancé.

But the more I fight it…

*sighs* the more I'm attracted to him.

Souichiro Nagi…

Despite what Aya says… You will be mine.

Souichiro's P.O.V.

Man she's so beautiful.

Her long flowing purple hair blowing in the breeze, In my opinion she looks hotter with it cut, her deep blue eyes, her soft pink glossy lips that matched her silky skin.

Even when we train together and she just brushes against me…

I can feel a spark of electricity course through my body, chills run down my spine, and my heart skips a beat.

It's kind of funny when you think about it.

But, I need to hide them from everyone else.

I need to continue putting on that punk personality that I worked so hard to obtain.

I need to…

Aw fuck it I can't do it.

I'm bound by her chains of love and I don't want to get out.

But I was never good with women, so I need to figure out how to tell her, but I don't know if I can or not.

Oh Maya Natsume…

*sighs* What have you done to me?!


	2. Do Not Enter

Author's P.O.V.

That night, by the spring… everything will change for the both of them.

Feelings of love and passion will circulate through the atmosphere and soon both will give into temptation.

In the middle of the night Maya woke with a fright.

"Damn it Brother. Why must THAT day haunt me so? Are you mad at me, Shin?"

Bothered by THAT reacquiring nightmare Maya got up and walked around.

"Huh… it's so quite. I wonder what everyone's dreaming."

Maya tiptoed around the house and snuck into everyone's room to spy on them.

Aya's Room

Aya was lying on her futon in the wildest position ever and whispering…

"Souichiro-sama… no it's no problem… sure you can have as much of me as you want… ohhhh that feels nice… touch me there…"

"Ok, well we know what Aya's dreaming about. Then again it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out though. Ok whose next…  
With a sudden moan from Aya…

'I don't care I just need to get the hell out of here."

Takayanagi Room

She tiptoed to Takayanagi's room and saw the most disgusting sight ever.

He wasn't sleeping.

He was far off in a corner of the room…

Rubbing, with a steady rhythm, his dick and moaning Aya's name at that the same time.

Maya placed her hands over her mouth to hold down her dinner she rushed off into the garden where she heard noises.


	3. At The Spring

Maya ran into the garden with a curious mind.

"Who's there? Maybe I can get the jump on them if I stay really quite."

With cat-like reflexes she quietly creep to the bushes and peeped through them just to see the exact opposite of what she wanted to.

Souichiro was doing some of his own exercises.

Every time he did a push up Maya's eyes would follow with such aw and amazement that it even surprised her.

His sit ups made her whole body tingle.

As she watched his every body movement, she could feel her body react in an unusual manor.

But at that moment, it felt that all time had turned into slow motion.

Souichiro and finished his last sit up and was now laying still, down on the ground, his eye closed. She could tell that he was deep in thought. Her mouth never felt so dry. Her heart continued to beat even faster than ever before, but his next action is what set her over the edge.

He slowly stood up and faced a random tree, with little power Souichiro punched it and then whispered her name…

"Maya…"

One big thud was heard in her ears and her deep blue orbs grew bigger and bigger. She grabbed her chest and almost allowed a tear to spill down her cheek, but she knew as their, his general. She had to be strong and remain her claim and mysterious self.

Souichiro heard a rustling in the bushes and it caused a startled Souichiro to panic. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Maya slowly stood up and folded her arms.

His chocolate brown orbs widened in shock.

So much like Maya the person who appeared from the bushes was the last person he wanted to be with right this moment. She walked towards him with that smile the smile that only complemented her lovely moon light face. Her clothing didn't help much with the situation. The only thing she was wearing was an oversized white shirt and some red short shorts.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Souichiro?"

When she said his name for the first time, his body went numb and he fainted.

"Souichiro? Souichiro!"

She rushed over by his side almost with tears in her eyes. When she saw him he was hot, sweaty, and using every fiber of what was left of him, he tried to catch his breath. Maya felt helpless. The only thing she could do is get a cool compress for him. When she can back he was gone. Maya dropped the bucket with the towel in it and run looking for him frantically. Finally, she came to the spring and saw something floating around. It looked too big to be a fish. Slowly and hesitantly she walked to the edge of the spring and bent down to get a closer look when…

Souichiro came up from the water and scared Maya something terrible.

"SOUICHIRO! That's not funny. You scared me. I should make you run laps with Bob tomorrow." Maya said with a slight blush on her face.

"Aw Maya come down. It was just an honest prank."

"The fainting too?"

"NO that was real."

"What… happened?"

"I don't know. When you called my name for the first time it caused my body to go numb and I felt weak and… Well you know what happens next."

Maya turned her back towards him to hide the blush.

"Well I'm glad you're taking a bath because you stink."

Suddenly Maya felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and drag her into the spring. When they came up Souichiro used his hands to cover her mouth so the others wouldn't wake.

"Hush. Do you want the rest of the gang to wake up and catch us?"

"I suppose you're right. After all I would hate them to see you get beat by me… AGAIN."

Maya and Souichiro spent time together splashing in the water and getting each other soaking wet which turned both on greatly. When they started to get cold they got out and walked back to her room and talked.


	4. Bursting With Passion

When they were both in Maya's room they changed into dry clothes and actually got a chance to talk to one another.

Maya changed into a pretty red and black kimono that showed off a lot of cleavage and had a big slit at the bottom showing off her pretty legs, while Souichiro wore just some plain basketball shorts. Maya sat down on her futon while Souichiro stared at the outside world.

"Souichiro, Why is it that you fight? Who is it that you fight for? And what are you trying to impress."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha."

"What's so funny boy?"

"Ever since I signed up with you almost everyone has asked me that very same question and yet I've only answered it once." Souichiro paused, turned to Maya, walked towards her, but stopped right in front of her only to in take the beautiful face that makes his miserable existence worth something and sit down in front of her.

"Well don't just stand there idiot and tell me-"

Completely out of nowhere Souichiro connects his lips to Maya's without giving her any reaction time. Maya could feel heat radiate in her cheeks and her body felt as helpless as a brand new born and her heart just beat louder in her ears. Finally, they broke the kiss and Souichiro brought his hand to crest her cheek.

"Remember when I said that you're my general? That means that it's you who I fight for. You're the reason I fight. Which in turns means that you're the one I want to impress the most. At that very moment when you knocked me out that 3 story window, you stole my heart."

Maya's eyes again grew in size for a second and the turned into those soft eyes he craved for and she smiles such a gentle smile, which also make him smile. But, then her head hung low and that's when she finally let tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm such a fool. You belong to Aya and it's not right of me to fall for you, but for some reason I didn't. I feel like such an ass."

Souichiro couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he sat there and watched his love weep like that. With his thumb he would stroke away her tears.

"First of all, Maya you need to pull yourself together. You can't be a general when you keep crying over nothing. Second of all Souichiro Nagi belongs to no one so I'm free to love whoever I please. Number three you're not an ass… all of the time, and finally are you saying you love me?"

"Well I guess… I guess I do. I… Love… You… Souichiro Nagi."

That longing smile was once again graced upon her face and they both looked deep into the other's eyes.

"I… Love… You… Too… Maya Natsume."

Slowly their faces inched close together until their lips meet again in another passionate kiss. Slowly she let go of her weight and fell backwards on her futon with him on top. In the heat of the moment Souichiro moved his hands to her shoulders down her breasts to the bow in the back of her. To help him out Maya arched her back, but to keep her interested she used her hands to trace the abs he developed while training. Once released Souichiro helped Maya relieve herself of her kimono and tossed it a side, only to revile a naked Maya. She didn't think that was fair so she flipped them over and ripped off his shorts to let Maya see just how excited her subordinate was. Maya hovered over his face, kissed him, traced kisses to his neck, collarbone until she got to his erection, placed her mouth over it and bobbing her head up and down in a nice rhythm that made him grunt. It was a nice sound to Maya because it made her feel like she was in control, in a good way. When he finally came Maya saw him panting and sweating like he was before.

"Had enough?"

With this sudden burst of energy he flipped them over.

"Not even close."

Souichiro takes one finger places near her entrance, but Maya stopped him to take his fingers in her mouth and start sucking on them so it'll be easier. Thanks to Maya his fingers easily slid in and out of her and still earn those sweet moans from his new lover and right before she reached her climax he stopped and inserted his penis in her and continued the same rhyme, but got a little bit louder moans. While he grunted, she arched her back again, moaned louder and dug one set of nails in his back and the other set is in his spiky blond hair and they stayed like take until both their climaxes came and they collapsed together. Hot and sweaty, they just lied their together either one moving. Either one wanting to lose this beautiful moment that they experienced together. With just enough strength he rolled over and she just rolled into his arms. Souichiro and Maya didn't say a word, but both went to sleep with smiles on their faces because they knew that this was the beginning of something new and beautiful and they knew it was true love that guided their path.


	5. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
